


casper's lullaby

by r4m3nlvr



Series: senses and other peculiarities [5]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Victorian era, pianist!justin, violinist!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr
Summary: “And you? What would make you peaceful?”“Hm… Playing my duet piece, maybe…”“I see… I shall wish that for you on a wishing star tonight.”Based on the 1990s movie ‘Casper the Friendly Ghost’. Prompt from reader GD.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Series: senses and other peculiarities [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821775
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	casper's lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GD).



**casper’s lullaby (for GD)**

* * *

“ _What would make you peaceful_?”

“ _I guess… Winning the competition? I am nervous._ ”

“ _You are a great pianist, Justin. Just let your heart lead, and your fingers will follow_.”

“ _And you? What would make you peaceful?_ ”

“ _Hm… Playing my duet piece, maybe…_ ”

“ _I see… I shall wish that for you on a wishing star tonight._ ”

* * *

Justin stopped breathing for one second as he stared at the men and women clustered inside the ballroom. Each of them was wearing their best suits and ballgowns for the occasion. Niceties were being exchanged like hushed secrets beneath gloves and fancy fans—it is rude to speak boisterously, be you a lady or a gentleman.

Justin muted the chatter, choosing instead to focus on the quintet on the dais near the middle of their ballroom. Many of the people Justin had met during his father’s numerous balls and dinner parties were no more than shifting shadows under the candelabras’ lights, faded pictures on the tapestries that were hung on their walls. They were present, but they were not felt.

Humans may be social, but they are hardly relational. Humans, thought Justin, were deceitful creatures. In his experience, ghosts and poltergeists were far more forthright.

“It is time, son,” said Justin’s father who stood beside him at the bottom of the dais.

Justin’s father was a nobleman who had a penchant for collecting antiques and making musical compositions. People always looked up to and respected him. They also said Justin took after him. This was a compliment, of course. Also a huge block on Justin’s shoulder as well.

“Will you be playing your winning piece? The Lullaby?” his father asked, mentioning the piece that had won Justin the grand pianist competition.

“Yes, father.”

His father laid an arm around Justin’s shoulder and pulled him in a side hug. “I have… _never_ been prouder to have such a grand pianist _and_ a composer for a son.”

Justin only smiled, “Thank you, father.”

Justin calmly stepped up on the dais, his boots thudding against the carpeted steps. The musical quintet stopped playing their instruments as he sat in front of the grand piano, flicking his wrists and pulling his cuffs.

The crowd all turned to Justin, the grand champion, waiting with bated breath for him to play his piece. He breathed in once, tracing his bony fingers over the keys as if caressing a loved one… and he played.

Yes, humans were deceitful creatures, thought Justin as he began his lullaby on the piano. Ghosts and poltergeists, he decided, were much more genuine. He knew this because as he played the black and white keys underneath his fingertips with practiced grace, he remembered the way his friend had helped him weave the notes of this lullaby together with no underlying motive.

Josh Cullen was a formless white wisp who lived in the mansion’s attic. He is a musician; _is_ , because even while he no longer lives, he continues to make music. He had no face or any distinct features, but he seemed like a bright young man whose love for art was as lively as his presence.

Justin smiled as he flipped the page on the music rack.

_Hello, Josh Cullen._ _Can you hear me even from the West Wing_? he thought to himself as he played the measures in piú espressivo. _I hope you can hear me. If you can, I hope you are playing as well_.

When he was alive, Josh had been a violinist. A darned good one, he told Justin once. However, he had contracted a mysterious fever at a young age. Having no gold nor silver to cure him, he died with an unfinished lullaby and a violin on his deathbed. His story resonated with Justin so strongly that Justin was immediately drawn to him.

He flipped the page again.

Before Justin could begin playing the next bar on his sheet music, a sweet melody on the violin resonated throughout the chambers, drawing out an audible sigh from many of the spectators.

Justin paused for a moment, letting the violin play and add a layer of melancholy to the piece. He savored the tune, waiting for his opportunity to join in on the song.

When Justin found his chance to play, the sound of the violin and piano duet started. Their harmony became so beautifully intertwined, it was as Justin and the violinist had practiced it a thousand times. Curious, Justin let his fingers lead him while he tried to look over the grand piano’s cover at his guest.

_Damned ivory lid_ , Justin cursed when he could not see who was playing with him, save for a mop of raven hair and a dark brown suit with a tailcoat.

Nevertheless, as Justin kept playing, the violinist played with him. Joy was apparent in their duet that even though the tune was sad, it was made beautiful by their passionate playing. Justin smiled despite himself.

_Who is this man_?

The song retarded, eventually played in a decrescendo until the measures. As it ended, Justin let the last chord reverberate in the air before the crowd erupted in an applause.

Justin stood from his seat, heart beating excitedly at the impromptu performance. He felt a strong need to know whom he was playing with. As he turned to the side, he saw a young man about his age, with angelic features and beautiful brown eyes. The young man was holding a violin in his hand.

The world paused for a moment as Justin and the stranger smiled at each other. Even as they both stepped down the dais to bow to the audience, they remained gazing intensely at each other.

But soon, people were trying to catch Justin’s attention.

“Such a brilliant young lad!” said one rotund guest with a monocle, breaking Justin’s reverie.

“Yes, thank you. I—” The violinist turned his back.

“Your father has raised you well.”

“You are too kind. I must—” He started to walk away.

“We don’t find young men as bright as you nowadays.”

“Please, I must excuse myself—”

While Justin was swarmed by unwanted attention, his guest was already walking out of the ballroom and out to the gardens.

* * *

Justin found the man near the fountain of the West-facing garden. The particular area in Justin’s family estate was a secluded place people rarely visited, owing to the fact that it was close to the mansion’s private cemetery. However, as the man stood there under the light of the full moon, Justin thought he fit right in with the eerie background.

“I had a feeling you would follow me here.”

The man’s voice was familiar nasal voice, but Justin could not quite put his finger on where he heard it before.

“Are we acquainted?” was Justin’s first question, stepping behind him. The man turned and laughed. “Ah, I beg your pardon. My name is Justin.” He said with a curt bow.

The violinist smiled warmly. “I’m aware.”

“Have we met before?”

He nodded before saying through half-lidded eyes, “I told you if you let your heart lead, your fingers will follow.”

Justin’s heart skipped a blissful beat.

“ _Josh Cullen_?!”

That was the time the man returned the curtsy. “In the flesh.”

Justin could feel the smile widening on his face. “I— _how_?! What happened?!”

Josh stepped closer to Justin and held the pianist’s hand as one would a fragile flower. “Someone wished… The gods must have heard.”

“ _I_ wished,” his breath cut short when Josh held his hands.

“I know…”

“So—the lullaby duet…” he said. “Does this mean you will be peaceful now?”

“Not yet.”

Josh smiled again, and the kindness in it made Justin’s heart beat even faster. He put the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed Justin’s lithe fingers.

“What… are you doing?” Justin stammered, trying to look around for anybody who could be watching.

Josh bowed, bending at his waist with one hand across his belly. Then he raised his head and smiled, “Will a man of your stature give this poor peasant the pleasure of dancing with you?”

Justin blinked at him, heat rushing to his face. “We… have no accompaniment…”

“Just count to a three-four waltz in your head, grand pianist,” Josh said, winking. Then he stood straight, his and Justin’s joined hands raised to the side before he stepped in and hovered his other hand over Justin’s waist. “Please?”

Justin looked around one last time before he nodded and placed his own hand on Josh’s upper arm.

Josh started to lead him in a waltz. The ghost was firm, and his steps were sure as the danced around the fountain. Justin could not help but admire the man’s gaze which glinted golden under the moonlight.

“This is unreal…” Justin breathed as they twirled.

“It is…” Josh’s reply was laced with a distant sadness. “Let us savor it while it lasts.”

“The duet earlier was… It could not have been more perfect.”

Josh chuckled like Justin had read his mind, and he pulled the pianist a little closer to himself. He stared at Justin deep in the eyes.

“Agreed. The two of us together… could not have been more perfect.”

At that, Josh leaned in and captured Justin’s lips in a slow kiss, as graceful as their steps on the marble tiles. He let go of Justin’s hand so he could cup his waist on either side. They paused in their footwork, just reveling in the dance of their lips.

Justin was surprised at first. He did not expect where such an intimacy came from. But as Josh moved his lips as if speaking a love song through them, Justin’s mind went blank.

Josh’s scent of old parchment and pine rosin drowned Justin’s senses as they kissed. Their heartbeats echoing in the pianist’s ears was loud over the chattering from the ballroom… and the church bell tolling in the distance as it struck midnight.

All of a sudden, Justin could feel Josh grow warmer in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw that the man was enveloped by a dull orange light.

“What…?” Justin said, frantically looking all over Josh’s glowing body. “What is happening?”

Josh chuckled when Justin held him close again. “I am… _peaceful_ now.”

“What?” Justin asked again.

Josh held Justin’s face in his hands and kissed him, getting even warmer and brighter.

“I only wanted… to hold you like this. Now, I have. And I am peaceful.”

Justin gave him a bewildered expression, not quite understanding what was going on. He clung to the violinist again, burying his face at the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent like a madman.

“W-Wait… It—It is too soon!” he whispered. “Stay… Please stay…”

Josh pulled away and then captured Justin’s lips in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, Justin stole a kiss of his own, making the other smile apologetically.

“I am sorry.”

“But… I can’t…” Justin wheezed. “Please… _can I keep_ _you_?”

Josh just smiled at him. He kissed Justin on the lips before he held the pianist’s hand tight and placed it over his chest. Justin could feel a strange heartbeat in it.

“Keep me in your heart… as I shall keep you in mine.”

Justin just stared. Josh returned it. He gazed at him—loving, warm, hopeful, and resigned. It was a look that told Justin he had prepared for them to part before he stepped on the dais.

How unfair. How cruel.

How utterly beautiful, much like their lullaby.

In a matter of seconds, Justin’s panic subsided and a calm resignation took its place. He closed his eyes and placed Josh’s warm hand on his cheek, kissing at the heel of his palm.

“The time I spent with you was better than my living years.”

Justin nodded. “How unfortunate that we did not meet then.”

“In that case, I’ll promise you this,” Josh said as his figure started to turn translucent. Justin gripped his hand tight, savoring what might be their last few minutes together. “I will find you in my next life, and I shall reserve it only for you.”

Justin looked up at him. Josh’s smile did not falter, and he could not help but have faith in that promise.

“Will you meet me there?” he asked.

Justin took a deep breath. Then, closing his eyes, he kissed the fading hand he held. “I shall…”

“Thank you…” said Josh. “I can’t wait…”

A strong gust passed them, and Justin closed his eyes as he felt like he was trapped in a maelstrom. He held his breath, feeling like any second he would be blown away by the wind.

“Don’t forget your promise.”

A second passed before Justin’s hand clenched around nothing. The warmth around him faded as well. The gust passed and when he opened his eyes again, all he could see was the moonlit garden that was as dark and eerie as it had always been.

“I will not,” Justin whispered in the air, the air blowing it in the wind, the wind taking it to the sky, the sky taking it up to the heavens and delivering it to his love.

Justin breathed once, holding on to the phantom kisses that lingered on his lips. He traced his fingers over them and a smile graced his face. He could hear a distant melody at the back of his mind, as if someone were whispering it to his ear.

He looked up to the heavens, cocking his head at the stars and humming a tune. Perhaps they would play together again; not in this life, but in the next.

**//END//**

**Author's Note:**

> hello, GD! wherever you may be in the fandom, thank you for this prompt. i hope i did it justice. there was just no way i could write it where they ended up together in the present life… maybe in the future.
> 
> anywhoo, stan SB19!


End file.
